This invention is the result of a contract with the Department of Energy (Contract No. W-7405-ENG-36).
3-Amino-6-(3,5-dimethylpyrazol-1-yl)-1,2,4,5-tetrazine (compound 8, ADMPT) is useful as a precursor to compounds having antibiotic, herbicidal, fungicidal, and insecticidal properties. For example, it may be reacted with N,N-dimethylethylenediamine (CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 NCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2) to form 3-amino-6-(dimethylaminoethylamino)-1,2,4,5-tetrazine (C.sub.2 N.sub.4 NH.sub.2 NHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3), which is expected to possess antibiotic properties, as may be seen from United Kingdom patent GB 1245443, dated Sept. 8, 1971. The inventive compound may be reacted with disubstituted amines (R.sub.l R.sub.2 NH) to form diamino tetrazines having various alkyl group substituents on one of the amino nitrogens, which are expected to possess biocidal properties, as may be seen from the German Offenlegungsschrift patent DE 3508214 A1.